


What's dinner tonight?

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: It's raining and Ganda doesn't have anything to make a fancy dinner for him and his lover, maybe it's better for them to eat outside?
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	What's dinner tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in full english, so i hope my fic is still enjoyable ^^

It’s raining outside, to be honest Ganda actually loves the sounds of rain but dislike the fact that it made him have to delay his plan today, it's not really a big deal but delaying something he already planned was something he didn't want to do. Also he can actually use his car, but the grocery store is just 5 minutes by foot so he would rather wait for rain to stop than start his car for a short drive.

Resting his head backwards, he took a deep breath, the sounds of rain and television that playing god knows what channel right now at least made him less bored for now. 

He really hopes that his boss, his partner, is back from work now. Clock showing that it’s almost noon, at least with him he can have someone to talk to. This morning, woke up without that usual hug from the younger man, to be fair when he checked the clock it was already 8.30 am and it’s not unusual for Ghazul to have a sudden call for work early in morning.

Supposedly they eat something more fancy, maybe pasta, lasagna, steak for lunch and dinner. Preparing when his lover comes home from work. He needs to delay it again since Ganda can’t buy the ingredient, well then at least he probably can make it for dinner.

Dinner with Ghazul? It’s something he always looking forward to every night, the chat they will have that night, the smile of his lover that he will enjoy that night, those beautiful eyes of him, every night that is something that helps him relax after a stressful day at work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boring.

It's almost 3 pm and still no message from Ghazul. If you are wondering why Ganda is not at work now is because it’s actually weekend, but since Ghazul is a CEO he occasionally gets sudden calls for work even on weekends.

The TV is still running, but it’s not like Ganda cares what on the screen right now, simply keeping it on to break the silence.

Still raining, no one to talk, no entertainment except probably this Worm game on his phone that he plays because he’s simply curious why it's trending. Should he message Ghazul? Asking when will he come home and maybe have dinner at a restaurant after that? Yeah, why not.

_“Hey, babe, how is your day? I’m sorry to bother you so suddenly but it’s raining outside and there is no proper ingredient for dinner tonight. So I wonder if you want me to make a simple dinner, maybe fried rice or egg or should we eat at a restaurant tonight?”_ _  
__  
_Send.

Scrolled through his older messages with him, there is none, no chat history with him. Ganda can’t really remember it but he is pretty sure that he has a habit of deleting messages everyday so it won’t be a memory burden for his phone, might do it again tonight before sleep without he even realizing it.

The sounds of rain kinda make him more relaxed, slowly he feels like darkness starts to take away his vision, he’s sleepy. The noises from the TV wont help him to stay awake, but it’s not like he had reason why he should stay awake in the first place, actually it’s better for him to pass time like this until his lover come home, with that Ganda closes his eyes and starts drifting to sleep.

\--------------------------

_Ganda!_

_Ganda, are you awake? Open the door please._

_Ganda, i brought you food, i know you are there but the door is locked, please open it._

Yes, he heard it, call his name several times and he would definitely wake up pretty fast. Not to mention that the person whoever it is outside his doorstep keeps knocking the door like non stop. 

“What time is it?” He looked at the wall clock, vision still blurry knowing he just woke up from his deep sleep.

7 pm

_Holy shit_

“Fuck, i havent prepare anything for Dinner, did Ghazul answer my message?” nope, let alone replying he’s not even reading it, is he really that busy?

That person keeps knocking the door, but now harder and faster, why did he do that it’s annoying, It’s definitely not Ghazul, Ghazul have the second key so unless he lost his key somewhere which unlikely will happen he can just go in and kiss him until he wake up from his deep sleep.

It was a heavy step for him, at 7 am he should be preparing for dinner but now he had to let this uninvited guest in, he said he brought food? What for, did he want to eat together with him? Everyone knows that he always eats dinner with Ghazul and no one else except for work.

When he opened the door, reluctantly, the one who stood in front of him was Ridwan’s assistant, Hasbi, it was a surprise. Hasbi never visited him before, if he remembers correctly, more like no one from the parlement ever visits him except for work and they always call him several hours before.

“Hasbi? Did Ridwan gave me sudden work or something, he can call me you know”

The younger man just smiles, it looks more like a glad sad smile than a happy smile for him. It was confusing, Hasbi came suddenly and looked at him like he just went missing for days. Not a kind of eyes Ganda usually see from this person's eyes.

“No it just-” a dark tote bag on his hand, he gave it to him, it was a bunch of different fruits.

“I’m still worried since that day so, i brought you fresh fruits, i hope it can helps brighten your mood for today at least”

_Banana, apple, pear, and some other small fruits that can fit in that tote bag, no melon or watermelon._

“Ah? No melon? Ghazul loves melon, if i surprise him after he come home with Melon he would be very happy, but thank you, Hasbi, i don't know why you suddenly gave me this, but thanks”

The smile from the younger man’s face slowly fades away, it’s no longer a happy glad eyes that he saw but a sad worried eyes now.

“Hasbi? Why are you looking at me like that? I said something wrong, didn't i?”

He looks like he wants to say something but can’t string a proper words for it, open his mouth then close it again, several times. Until he took a deep breath and looked at Ganda with even miserable eyes.

“Sir, I thought you already moved on. Days after he left, you worked like nothing happened, knowing how close you are with him, i’m surprised, pleasantly surprised.”

_What does that mean?_

_“_ Then i realized that it’s not that you already move on but, you pretend that he’s there, you pretend that he just left you for small works”

_Again, what does that mean?_

“I know it was very sudden but, please you should accept it, he’s no longer your boss, he’s no longer there.

Confused, yes very confused, what does Hasbi even mean by saying that? He knew that he was talking about Ghazul, but what does that mean? Hasbi saw that, those confused eyes, like he literally don’t know what he just said. Honestly this is definitely not a reaction he was expecting at all.

“Did you actually forget? Sir? Ganda?” His eyes now look even more worried.

“Did you forget what happened two weeks ago? Did you actually forget everything? The Funeral, even your wounds?” 

_My wounds?_

“Ganda, please look at your arm, your right arm, you get that because you tried to fight the attacker”

When Ganda rolled the long sleeves from his arm he now can see it, the long cut scar that definitely looks like something he got less than a month ago. Try to remember it, he tried to, what and how did he get that?

  
  
  


\--------

_“Ghazul!”_

_“Ghazul!”_

_“Let him go you dickhead!”_

_  
__  
__“NO!”_

_“Ghani!”_

\---------

  
  
  
  
  


He remembered it, that day, no no.

He can remember the painful scream he let out when his body fell, when he almost got his hand but he was too late by one second, when he heard the sounds of body hit the ground, when he saw red liquid came from his body, when-

When he failed to save him.

When he just stood there on his grave without even shedding a single tear.

If only he didn’t punch that person, the person who pushed Ghazul down, would he get enough time to reach Ghazul’s hand before he fell from the building? A question that he keeps asking while he just froze there, a question filled with regret.

  
  
  
  


\---------------------

“Sir, i’m so sorry, but please for him, for you, let him go, please”

The anger on his face, tears from his eyes that he can’t hold any longer. A whimper, a desperate call for his lover. His mouth moves like he said something like “Shut up” several times. Heart beating too fast, even too fast for his breathing.

“Ganda-”

Ganda doesn't want to hear about it anymore, he can't.

He slammed the door, real hard it probably shocked his neighbour and Hasbi, but who cares? No him definitely. 

It was still 7.10 pm but he buried himself on his bed, the king sized bed that where he usually sleeps with his lover, love of his life, Ghani Zulham.

  
  


_No no no no no no_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

He won't accept it, he won't accept the fact that he failed to save him. Just close your eyes, and do like what he always does every night, something that now he remembers he must do every single night, delete all the messages, turn off the phone

Pretend he’s there, pretend that Ghazul will come home later and be there beside him, hug him gently, kiss him goodnight, pretend it will happen after he sleeps.

Just sleep, just forget everything that happened today.

_Tomorrow everything will be alright, right?_

_Right?_

_Ghazul?_

  
  


He succumbs to the darkness, he cried to his sleep while pretending that Ghazul will come home and be there for him.

\----------------------------

_Ghazul?_

_Ah? Another early call from work again, on the weekend?_

_Well i guess today i have to do breakfast alone again_

  
  



End file.
